


The Fizzy and the Still

by Verlaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	The Fizzy and the Still

Hutch hasn't been able to get it up since Gillian died. A big fan of that river in Egypt, he's tried blaming it on grief, anger, biorhythms, everything he can think of except the truth. He's bought out half the health food store, fasted, meditated until his back went into spasms from sitting on the floor so long. Damn near run himself into a case of shin splints.

Nothing's helped.

So here he is, wide awake at three thirty in the morning and finally, he has to face what's really wrong.

Because _now_ he's up.

Now, after dreaming about Starsky. He's not sure of any details; his first awareness was of Starsky holding him, just as he had at Gillian's apartment, the sturdy solid body providing his only support in a world gone crazy. Then Starsky pulled away and stepped back, blue eyes dark with promise. Slowly tugged up his t-shirt, unsnapped his jeans. Let Hutch see his cock: big, hard as a rock, a smooth silky deep red color. Let Hutch watch while he teased the damp head and stroked the thick shaft and pleasured himself. Watch while he came.

Knowing doesn't help either.


End file.
